


Birds and Bees

by princecollywolly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sex Talk, alternate universe where everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecollywolly/pseuds/princecollywolly
Summary: Sam Winchester finally gets a happy ending. He has a daughter, and reader is pregnant with another baby. Only...their toddler doesn't understand how babies are made. Sam does his best to explain it, but it's awkward and embarrassing.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 11





	Birds and Bees

Sam watched as Elinor scrunched her little face and watched her mother leave the room. Her nose and forehead wrinkled and she frowned at the door, her curls quivering. Sensing a meltdown, he acted quickly. 

“What’s wrong, sweet pea?” He crooned. 

Elinor looked up at him from her booster seat. “Why Mommy so fat?” 

Sam was taken aback by the question, and was about to reprimand her, but then remembered she was only three and a half. He chuckled. “Your mommy has a baby in her tummy.” 

Elinor’s eyes widened in horror. “A baby??” 

He nodded. “Yeah. In a month, you’ll have a little sister.”

She looked as if she were concentrating very hard. “How did da baby get in dere?” 

He blushed and cleared his throat. How the hell was he supposed to explain sex and childbirth to his three year old? It wasn’t like he could give her the birds and the bees talk. He also didn’t want to give her the “when a man and a woman love each other” speech, because that wasn’t true. [Y/N] and Sam wanted to raise their babies to be respectful and aware of other people, especially the fact that not all couples were a man and a woman. So he tried his best. 

“Well, when two people feel very strongly about each other,” at least  _ that _ was true, “they kiss. They kiss a lot. And sometimes all that kissing makes a baby appear in a woman’s tummy. It’s called being pregnant.” 

Elinor’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “How does baby come out?” 

Sam cleared his throat again. “Uh. So. You know when you have to tinkle?” 

Elinor nodded. 

“Ok. So…Mommy has to push the baby out of there.” 

The toddler looked horrified. “Baby comes out of her flowerpot?” 

Sam’s face was beet red. “Yes.” 

She swirled her spoon in her applesauce. “Does it hurt?”

“Very much.” 

This time, it looked as if Elinor might really cry. “Why Mommy do it?” 

“Because she loves you. That’s how all babies are born.”

She scowled. “I don’t wike dat.”

“You don’t ever have to have a baby if you don’t want to.” 

“I’ll never kiss a boy.” 

“That’s totally up to you, pumpkin.”

She slapped her applesauce with the back of her spoon, creating a horrible splattering mess. “How many kisses did you give Mommy?” 

“So many. It takes lots and lots of kisses to make a baby.”

Just then, Dean walked through the kitchen door, and was met with a happy squeal from Elinor. 

“Hey, Princess. Whatcha been up to?” He walked over with a smile and blew a raspberry on her cheek, which earned him another delighted squeal. 

“She’s got such a cute smile,” Dean said, helping himself to coffee at the counter.

“Yeah, she does,” Sam agreed. 

“Ellie, where’s your momma?” Dean asked, taking a seat next to her at the kitchen island. 

“Washing clofes,” she said, still slapping her applesauce with her spoon. 

“Hey, how ‘bout we try eating instead of maiming our food?” Dean took the spoon from her and pretended it was a plane. Sam watched with amazement. Sometimes, Dean was the only one who could get her to eat. When she decided she’d had enough, she fixed her uncle with a steely gaze. 

“Uncle Dean?” 

“What’s up?” 

“Do you kiss girls?” 

His eyes widened in confusion and he looked at Sam, who pretended not to hear. 

“Well, yeah, sometimes.” 

“Do dey get babies in der tummies?” 

Dean looked questioningly, slightly annoyed, at his brother. 

“I uh. I try to avoid doing that.” 

Elinor looked at him in disbelief, but just said “ok” and sipped her juice. 

Dean looked at Sam with a crazed face that said  _ what the hell? _

Sam held up his hands in mock surrender. “She asked where babies come from this morning. I had to tell her something.” 

Dean’s face twisted into one of disgust. “Dude, she’s three.” 

“Yeah, I know! I didn’t go into extreme detail.” 

At that moment, [Y/N] walked into the kitchen with a basket of laundry. “Hey Dean!” She said brightly, setting the basket down on the island.

“Wow. You look ready to pop,” Dean remarked.

“Thanks. That’s really lovely.” 

“But you look gorgeous!” He qualified. 

She rolled her eyes as Sam shuffled over and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on her swollen belly. 

“You do look gorgeous,” he murmured.

“Thank you, honey,” she said, and turned her head to let him kiss her, deeply, fully on the mouth. Before either of them could fully enjoy it, however, Elinor started shrieking.

Sam and [Y/N] broke apart suddenly, and Dean worked to get the toddler out of the booster seat. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” [Y/N] crooned as Dean passed her into her waiting arms. Elinor had started sobbing. 

“You’ll get preganant!”

“What do you mean, honey?” She asked gently, looking at her husband with wide, questioning eyes. Sam gave her a helpless look that said  _ I tried. _

“D-Daddy said, w-when he kisses you, it makes you have a b-b-baby in your tummy, and it h-hurts to get out, and I don’t w-wike it when you hurt,” she managed. 

[Y/N] bounced Elinor on her hip and shushed her, smoothing back her hair and giving Sam an odd look. 

“She asked where babies come from. I tried to be delicate.” 

Poor Dean looked bewildered and just stared into his coffee cup. 

“It’s ok, honey. Mommy already has a baby in her tummy. She can’t get another one. Once there’s one baby in there, there’s no room for another one.”

Elinor spluttered and coughed and tried to regain her breath, so [Y/N] patted her back gently. “It takes millions of kisses to make a baby. And since there’s already a baby in my tummy, I can’t get another one. So Daddy can kiss me all he wants now.” 

She sniffled. “H-he can?” 

“Yes, honey. Not all kisses are to make babies. Some are just for fun or because you love someone.” 

“How d-do you know what kiss to do?” 

Sam looked on fondly as his wife explained such matters in a way he couldn’t have before. 

“Well, when you want a baby, you have to be really serious. And both the man and woman have to know that that’s why they’re kissing. Daddy and I don’t want another baby right now. So we kiss because we love each other.” 

Elinor looked up at her, her bottom lip out in a pout. “Like Disney?” 

“Yeah, just like that.” 

Elinor was in a princess phase, and likened her parents to every Disney couple she’d seen so far. “So bottom line: both a man and a woman have to be serious and really want a baby for their kisses to work. Otherwise, they can kiss all they want.” 

“I don’t wike it when you hurt,” Elinor declared again, nuzzling herself against her mother’s shoulder. 

“I know, sweet princess. But I’m not hurting right now.” 

“But when baby comes out?” 

[Y/N] sighed. “It will hurt then, yes. But it will be over, and after that, you’ll have a little sister.” 

Sam and Dean were both frozen in place and beet red with talk of sex and childbirth like this, so [Y/N] did her best to change the subject. “How about you finish your lunch and then you and Uncle Dean can watch Scooby Doo, ok?” she asked, looking pointedly at Dean, who shrugged and nodded in agreement. 

At that idea, the toddler cheered up instantly, and didn’t wriggle at all as her mother placed her back in the booster seat at the island. When she was finished with her lunch, she let Dean scoop her up and take her to the living room to watch TV. 

When her child was out of earshot, [Y/N] sighed and winced, holding a hand on her swollen belly. 

“Everything ok?” Sam asked, looking concerned, tenderly placing his hands atop hers on her stomach. 

“Yeah. It’s those fake contractions.” 

“Braxton-Hicks contractions?” Sam asked, rubbing her belly. 

She nodded. “They’ll go away in a second, but they’re not pleasant.” She inhaled and exhaled deeply, waddling over to the counter to start folding clothes. Sam started before she could, and bid her sit down. 

“What did you tell her this morning?” [Y/N] asked, gingerly sitting on the cushioned bench in the breakfast nook. 

“She asked why you were so fat. I was gonna tell her that’s rude, but then I ended up explaining you’re pregnant.” 

“Did she ask how it got there?” 

Sam nodded. “I tried to be transparent, but I also didn’t wanna lie. I didn’t do the whole ‘when a mommy and daddy love each other very much’ thing. I told her...when two people have strong feelings about each other,” [Y/N] nodded in approval, “they kiss a lot. And sometimes a lot of kisses results in a baby in a woman’s tummy.” 

“Ok, that’s good. You didn’t tell her about penises and stuff, did you?” 

“No. I dunno how to….do that,” he said awkwardly, laying one of Elinor’s cardigans on the counter and folding it delicately. She watched as his hands worked, marveling at just how small the child’s clothing was in his enormous hands. She would never get tired of that contrast--how her husband’s hands were a warrior’s hands, rough and large and ready to fight--but also tender and gentle in their touch to both her and her daughter. “I  _ did _ tell her that babies come out through the flowerpot.” 

She heaved another deep sigh. “Well, it’s true. Poor thing seemed traumatized, though.” 

“Yeah, she was. She says she never wants to kiss a boy.” 

His wife snickered. “Good. I’ll be happy if she turns out lesbian. Men are too much trouble.” 

“Hey now,” he teased, setting down the clothing and padding over to the breakfast nook to kiss his wife’s cheek. “I try to keep in line.” 

“I know. You’re an exception.” 

He kissed her again, deep and full on the mouth, this time without interruption from a screaming toddler. When they broke apart, he smiled. “Thank you.” 

His wife cocked her head. “For kissing you?” 

Sam grinned ear to ear. “No, for giving me a life,” he said. 

Before [Y/N], he never thought he’d have this. Sam was absolutely sure his fate was to die on a hunt, to be mauled by a werewolf or cursed by an evil witch or something. Never in a million years did he think he’d get a cute little house, with a beautiful wife, equally beautiful children, and a steady job that didn’t involve killing people and making a living by pool hustling or credit card scams. Sure, their house was still warded, and his wife cleansed each room weekly with burning sage, but for the most part, things were normal and quiet. He’d never ask for anything again as long as this peace and bliss remained. 

Sam was content and happy, all thanks to a beautiful woman and a chance encounter in a library nearly ten years ago.

  
  



End file.
